Jeu de répliques Kuzco SDA
by Les Sckotchs
Summary: Si vous aimez Kuzco de Disney et le Seigneur des Anneaux, vous allez aimer, lisez ! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Le seigneur des anneaux / Kuzco  
  
  
  
Notes des auteurs : Ceci est une sorte de jeu de répliques du seigneur des anneaux et de Kuzco (de Disney), vous comprendrez le principe en lisant…Mais comme il s'agit de répliques, nous vous informons tout de suite que si vous connaissez par cœur ces deux films (comme nous, quoi ! ) vous trouverez certainement ça beaucoup plus drôle. Et vous pouvez même le lire à haute voix avec le ton du personnage ! Sinon, toute l'idée vient de notre cousine et donc les deux premières tirades ne sont pas de nous. Donc tout le mérite revient à notre cousine. Voilà, bonne lecture, riez bien !   
  
Gwendoline et Daniel  
  
Tirade 1 :   
  
Sam : Laissez-le ! Ou je vous rase, longues jambes !  
  
Pacha : Ah bon ?  
  
Isma : Merci Kronk, du gruyère !   
  
Gandalf : Noooooonnnnnn ! ! !  
  
Aragorn : Voyageons léger.  
  
Tirade 2 :   
  
Gandalf : Vous devez partir. Et vite !   
  
Kuzco : Eh, j'ai pas eu le temps de parler du dessert !   
  
Kuzco : Hum, bon. Pour le chômage…sans rancune ?  
  
Merry : Wash !   
  
Aragorn : Vous devriez être mort.  
  
Isma : Il devrait être mort !  
  
Tirade 3 :   
  
Pippin : Des champignons !  
  
Frodon : Tu te souviens de ce que Bilbon disait ?  
  
Kronk : Oh, c'est facile à faire. Je te recopierai la recette !  
  
Tirade 4 :   
  
Isma : C'est ça que tu cherches ?  
  
Gandalf : Mettez-le en sûreté !   
  
Gandalf : Ne voyagez que de jour et ne marchez pas sur la route !   
  
Kuzco : Je ne t'entend toujours pas !   
  
Sam : Il ne tiendra jamais, Fondcombe est à deux jours de marche !   
  
Kuzco : Quelles sont les chances pour que tu me porte ?  
  
Isma : Ne m'approche pas ! ! !   
  
Tirade 5 :   
  
Gandalf : Je suis Gandalf le Gris !   
  
Diable Kronk : Et ça c'est une robe !   
  
Tirade 6 :   
  
Isma : Fais moi une salade de pommes de terre !   
  
Gimli : Qu'attendons nous pour le faire ?  
  
Isma : L'air de rien, c'est important.  
  
Tirade 7 :   
  
Narrateur : Pendant toutes ces années, l'anneau lui dévora l'esprit…  
  
Kuzco : Je suis devenu un vieux lama qui pue !  
  
Kronk : Ouais, c'est dingue !   
  
Tirade 8 :   
  
Gimli : Mon cousin Balin nous accueillerait royalement !   
  
Kuzco : Taille la route, casse noisette !   
  
Tirade 9 :   
  
Gimli : La communauté a failli.  
  
Kuzco : Bien sûr, tant pis, dommage.  
  
Pacha : Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire au village ?  
  
Tirade 10 :   
  
Sam : Du bacon, des saucisses et des tomates bien grillées !   
  
Kuzco : Oh, pour moi ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire…  
  
Isma : Y a-il quelque chose dans ce menu qui ne baigne pas dans l'huile ?  
  
Tirade 11 :   
  
Boromir : Et le grand Œil !   
  
Pacha : Attendez, je vous l'ouvre !   
  
Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? ;) C'est drôle ? Peut-être que vous n'avez rien compris aussi…si c'est le cas, nous nous en excusons. Si ça vous a plu et si on a d'autres idées, il y aura éventuellement un autre chapitre.  
  
Bye,  
  
Gwendoline et Daniel (dit « Les Sckotchés ») 


	2. Ben Chapitre deux ! quel titre !

Chapitre 2  
  
Note des auteurs : Salut, eh ben ! On a eu plus de reviews qu'on ne l'espérait ! C'est gentil. Vous en demandez d'autres, eh bien, en voilà d'autre ! (Désolés pour la faute d'orthographe à Ysma dans le premier chapitre)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tirade 12 :  
  
Narrateur : Trois anneaux furent donnés aux elfes, immortels, les plus sages et les plus respectables des créatures…  
  
Tippo : Ouah l'autre !   
  
Tirade 13 :   
  
Sam : Du bacon, des saussices et des tomates bien grillées.  
  
Kuzco : Appelle ça comme tu veux, c'était dé-gou-tant !  
  
Tirade 14 :   
  
Bilbon : Oh, et il reste un peu de fromage !   
  
Kuzco : J'aime pas le fromage !   
  
Tirade 15 :  
  
Kuzco : Voilà, c'est Kronk.  
  
Gandalf : Cet ennemi est plus fort que vous…fuyez !   
  
Tirade 16 :   
  
Gimli : Et après, des marécages poisseux et puants à perte de vue…  
  
Kuzco : Et je ne les ai jamais entendu chanter.  
  
Tirade 17 :   
  
Narrateur : Un anneau, pour les gouverner tous, un anneau pour les trouver. Un anneau pour les appeler tous, et dans les ténèbres les lier.  
  
Kuzco : Alors ça, c'est très intéressant !   
  
Tirade 18 :   
  
Nazgul : ABANDONNE LE SEMI-HOMME, FEMME ELFE !   
  
Kronk : Euh… Il refuse de t'adresser la parole.  
  
Tirade 19 :   
  
Ysma : Est-ce que tu parles à cet écureuil ?  
  
Gandalf : … et il ne partage pas ce… pouvoir.  
  
Tirade 20 :   
  
Frodon : C'est de l'Elfique, je ne peux pas le lire.  
  
Kronk : J'ai été ragondin junior, il fallait être versé dans toutes les langues forestières.  
  
Tirade 21 :  
  
Kuzco : Voilà, c'est Kronk.  
  
Aragorn : On ne peut le contrôler.  
  
Tirade 22 :   
  
Aragorn : Allons chasser de l'Orque   
  
Saroumane : Abattez-les tous !  
  
Garde Pieuvre : Allons-y les gars, personne n'est éternel !   
  
Tirade 23 :   
  
Frodon : Je voudrais que l'Anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi, que rien de tout ceci ne se soit passé.  
  
Kuzco : Alors là, pour le coup, je ne m'amuse plus du tout !   
  
Tirade 24 :  
  
Bilbon : … les autres voulaient s'asseoir sur nous jusqu'à ce qu'on soit de la purée !  
  
Kuzco : Patates oui, fromage non !   
  
Tirade 25 :   
  
Pacha : Mais on n'aura nulle part où habiter.  
  
Boromir : Et vous n'en avez que faire de mon peuple !   
  
Kuzco : Bien sûr, tant pis, dommage !   
  
Tirade 26 :   
  
Gandalf : Fuyez, pauvres fous !   
  
Frodon : GANDALF !   
  
(Gandalf tombe)  
  
Garde : Je te le répète, on n'a jamais commandé de trampoline géant.  
  
Tirade 27 :  
  
Narrateur : L'une après l'autre, les contrées libres de la Terre du Milieu tombèrent sous l'emprise de l'anneau.  
  
Kuzco : Boo Yah ! Bienvenue à Kuzcotopia !   
  
Tirade 28 :  
  
Aragorn : L'anneau, où est-il ?  
  
Frodon : Répondez Gandalf.  
  
Kronk : Euh… Il refuse de t'adresser la parole. 


End file.
